Turalyon
Wielki Egzarcha Wielkiej Armii Światła | Obraz = Turalyon-profile.png | Rasa = Człowiek | Płeć = Mężczyzna | Klasa = Paladyn Kapłan | Przynależność = Wielka Armia Światła Ekspedycja Sojuszu Zakon Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni Synowie Lothara | Poprzednia Przynależność = Sojusz Lordaeron Królestwo Lordaeron | Stanowisko = Wielki Egzarcha Wielkiej Armii Światła | Lokacja = Argus | Status = Żyje | Rodzina = Dorus (ojciec) Alleria (kochanka) Arator (syn) | Mentorzy = Alonsus Faol Uther Lightbringer Anduin Lothar | Kompani = Khadgar Malgor Devidicus (bliscy przyjaciele) }} Generał Turalyon jest słynnym paladynem, który służył w armii Sojuszu podczas i po Drugiej Wojnie. Był on zastępcą dowódcy, lorda Anduina Lothara, Najwyższym Dowódcą Sprzymierzonych i dowodził połową oddziałów Sojuszu podczas Drugiej Wojny, gdy drugą połowę prowadził Anduin Lothar. Podczas bitwy o Iglicę Czarnej Skały Lord Lothar został pokonany w walce przez Orgrima Doomhammera. To Turalyon przejął po nim dowodzenie i wziął jego złamany miecz, by poprowadzić Sojusz do zwycięstwa nad Hordą, schwytania Doomhammera i wypędzając orków z powrotem przez Mroczny Portal. Jako adiutant Lwa z Azeroth, Turalyon został okrzyknięty następcą Lothara jako Najwyższy Dowódca. Do dziś prześladuje go widmo śmierci Lothara, która, jak twierdzi, była jego winą. Biografia 'Druga Wojna' Turalyon został wybrany przez Alonsusa Faola jako jeden z pierwszych rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni. Wraz ze swym mentorem, Utherem Przynoszącym Światło i innymi Rycerzami, Tirionem Fordringiem i Saidanem Dathrohanem zostali oddani pod dowództwo Lothara i Khadgara podczas organizowania obrony Lordaeron zagrożonego przez nacierającą Hordę. Lothar uczynił Turalyona swoim osobistym adiutantem, co wprowadziło go w niemałe zdenerwowanie. Rozwinął on również dobre stosunki i długoletnią przyjaźń z Khadgarem, jak rónież poznał Allerię Windrunner, przywódczynię korpusu elfickich komandosów przybyłych na pomoc Sojuszowi. Jej zainteresowanie Turalyonem było jasne dla wszystkich, poza nimi samymi. Turalyon walczył u boku Lothara we wczesnych bitwach podczas wojny. Podczas batalii o Szczyt Aerie Sojusz się zorientował, że celem Hordy nie były krasnoludy, lecz elfy; z siłami związanymi pod Szczytem, oddziały Hordy mogły się przemknąć niezauważone do południowych rubieży Quel'Thalas, stając na idealnych pozycjach do ataku zarówno na Silvermoon, jak i Stromgarde. Lothar wysłał Turalyona i Khadgara wraz z Allerią, aby zatrzymali Hordę przed spustoszeniem elfickiego królestwa. Turalyon natychmiast wyruszył ze swymi oddziałami, lecz przybył za późno - Horda już zajęła przyczółek na wyspie Caer Darrow oraz podłożyła ogień pod Las Nieustającej Pieśni. Siłom Sojuszu udało się zatrzymać pochód Hordy w kierunku wewnętrznego Quel'Thalas, jednak piękny las został spalony, a wielu elfich cywilów zabito. Przerażona Alleria szukała pocieszenia w ramionach Turalyona. Katastrofa jednakże przekonała elfy do okazania pełnego wsparcia Sojuszowi i gdy Turalyon opuścił Quel'Thalas, był przywódcą silnej elfickiej armady. Przybyła ona do Stolicy Lordaeron w samą porę, by odeprzeć oblężenie Doomhammera, a później nękała orków podczas podróży przez morze. Adiutant Lwa Turalyon i jego ludzie dołączyli do resztek armii Sojuszu podczas wyzwalania Ironforge, zmuszając Hordę do odwrotu w kierunku Czarnej Skały. Bitwa spustoszyła szeregi obu stron. W wojennej zawierusze Turalyon widział swego dowódcę angażującego się w pojedynek z orchym Wodzem Wojennym Doomhammerem. Widząc, że ork ma przewagę, Turalyon wyrąbał sobie drogę, by pomóc Lotharowi, lecz był wciąż zatrzymywan przez orczych wojowników, więc mógł tylko patrzeć, jak młot Doomhammera miażdży hełm Lothara. Nie patrząc na nic, Turalyon rzucił się ku ciału swego bohatera, a łzy ciekły mu po twarzy, gdy Wódz Wojenny śmiał się i cieszył ze zwycięstwa. Opanowany przez poczucie winy i gniew, paladyn ujął złamany miecz Lwa Azeroth i poprowadził oddziały Sojuszu z gorącym okrzykiem „Za Sir Lothara!”, który wywołał strach w sercach orków. Oszalała armia Sojuszu zaatakowała zdemoralizowanych orków. Owładnięty gniewem Turalyon niemal zabił Doomhammera, lecz ostatecznie darował mu życie. Bitwa była dla Hordy przegrana i mogła ona się wycofać tylko do swego ostatniego bastionu, Mrocznego Portalu. Turalyon rzucił się w pogoń, wysyłając orków przez Portal, który Khadgar później zniszczył sądząc, że kładzie na zawsze kres zagrożeniu ze strony Hordy i pozwalając ludziom na odbudowę swych siedzib. 'Ekspedycja do Draenoru' Kilka lat później generał Turalyon zostalwybrany przez króla Terenasa Menethila II, by poprowadził oddział ekspedycyjny występujący pod nazwą Synów Lothara przez odbudowany Mroczny Portal do Draenoru. Tam się okazało, że orczy szaman Ner'zhul próbował użyć wielu potężnych artefaktów do otwarcia większej ilości portali, by Horda mogła przez nie przejść i spustoszyć inne światy. Po przebyciu Portalu, Turalyon odnowił swój związek z Allerią Windrunner i obległ Cytadelę Piekielnego Ognia. Niestety, Ner'zhula już w niej nie było. Gdy oni byli zdeterminowani ściagać szalonego szamana, Czaszka Gul'dana, artefakt potrzebny do zamknięcia portali, został zabrany w innym kierunku przez smoka Skrzydła Śmierci. Siły Sojuszu się rozdzieliły: Turalyon, Khadgar i Alleria ruszyły za czarnym smokiem, podczas gdy Danath Trollbane, komandosi Allerii i krasnoludy z klanu Wildhammer ruszyły za Ner'zhulem. Turalyon i jego przyjaciele podczas pogoni natknęli się na plemię gronnów i ogrów i zażądał od nich pomocy podczas ataku na Skrzydła Śmierci. Po krwawej bitwie przeciwko czarnemu stadu smoków, udało im się odzyskać Czaszkę i dołączyć do sił Danatha podczas oblężenia Czarnej Świątyni. Jednakże oddziałom Sojuszu nie udało się powstrzymać Ner'zhula od otwarcia i ucieczki przez nowe portale, a wyzwolona podczas tego chaotyczna energia rozpoczęła niszczenie planety. Próbując ochronić Azeroth od ucierpienia przez zniszczenie Draenoru, dzielny paladyn pomógł arcymagowi Khadgarowi w zniszczeniu Mrocznego Portalu w Draenorze. Gdy Draenor rozpadał się wokół nich, Turalyon poprowadził oddziały Ekspedycji Sojuszu, które były z nimi, przez jeden z portali do innego świata, o którym nikt nic nie wiedział. Po serii katastroficznych wydarzeń, które przemieniły Draenor w to, co dziś znamy jako Outland, Turalyon, Alleria, Khadgar, Danath i pozostali przy życiu członkowie Sojuszu powrócili do Draenoru. Po oględzinach strat, Turalyon poprowadził przyjaciół do Ostoi Honoru, która ocalała z kataklizmu niemal nienaruszona. Jednakże mimo że większość oddziałów tam dotarła, Turalyon i Alleria zniknęli, a ich obecne losy nie są znane. Jest on upamiętniony w potężnej kamiennej statule w Dolinie Bohaterów w Stormwind, wraz z innymi przywódcami Ekspedycji Sojuszu. Złamany miecz w jego dłoni jest najprawdopodobniej orężem Lothara, które wziął podczas bitwy z Hordą, w której poległ Lew Azeroth. World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Turalyon jest przywódcą Armii Światłości, do której należą Świetlistowykuci Draenei, jedna z ras sprzymierzonych Przymierza. Osobowość Gdy po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako adiutant Lothara, Turalyon wciąż nie jest pewny swych umiejętności przywódczych i przerażony obecnością wielkiego Lothara. Gdy jest oddzielony od swego mistrza i dowodzi połową sił Sojuszu, ucieka się do pomocy Khadgara i Allerii, którzy pomogli mu nabrać większej pewności siebie. Silny w wierze, jeśli nie tak silny, jak paladyni, głównie Uther, Turalyon użył swych umiejętności, które zdobył jako paladyn i doświadczenia w dowodzeniu by pokonać Doomhammera. Monument w Dolinie Bohaterów thumb|Monument ku czci generała Turalyona stojący w [[Valley of Heroes|Dolinie Bohaterów w Stormwind]] :Generał Turalyon :Dawny adiutant Lorda Anduina Lothara. Rycerz Srebrnej Dłoni, Najwyższy Dowódca Ekspedycji Sojuszu, która pomaszerowała do orczej ojczyzny – Draenoru. Prawdopodobnie zmarły. :Esarus thar no’Darador – Służymy przez Krew i Honor. :Byłeś silną ręką sprawiedliwości i bohaterstwa, stary przyjacielu. Twe imię będzie wychwalane w naszych salach przez wieczność. :''- Lord Uther Przynoszący Światło – Rycerz Srebrnej Dłoni'' Ciekawostka: Złamany miecz w ręku Turalyona jest najprawdopodobniej złamanym Wielkim Mieczem Królewskim Anduina Lothara, którego Turalyon użył, by pokonać Orgrima Doomhammera, po tym, gdy ten zabił Lothara. Cytaty * „Na Światło, twój czas nadszedł! Nie należysz do tego świata ani do Świętego Światła! Nie należysz tutaj! Odejdź!” * (Do Doomhammera) „Staniesz przed sądem za swoje czyny. Staniesz w kajdanach w Stolicy, gdy przywódcy Sojuszu będą decydować o twoim losie i doświadczysz pełni swojej porażki. (Odwraca się ku innym orkom) Lecz wy nie będziecie mieli tyle szczęścia. Umrzecie tutaj, jak reszta z waszego rodzaju, a świat pozbędzie się was na zawsze!” * (Do Khadgara, gdy ten wspomniał, że Horda może powrocić po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny) „Mam nadzieję, że się mylisz. Lecz jeśli masz rację, będziemy tu czekać na nich, gdy powrócą. I odepchniemy ich po raz kolejny, tak, jak ostatnim razem. Ten świat należy do nas i Święte Światło będzie go chroniło, teraz i zawsze.” * (Po zniszczeniu Mrocznego Portalu) „Wiedzieliśmy, gdy tu przybyliśmy, że możemy nie wrócić. Na Światło, spedziewaliśmy się śmierci, lecz nie umarliśmy. Portal jest zamknięty. Zrobiliśmy to, po co tu przyszliśmy. To, co będziemy robić teraz, zależy tylko od nas. Jeśli są tam gdzieś inni - musimy ich znaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem. Będziemy odkrywać. Zawiązywać nowe sojusze. Dalej będziemy walczyć z Hordą, jeśli tu jeszcze jest, by nigdy nie poważyli się zrobić tego, co zrobili, jeszcze raz. Światło wciąż jest z nami. Mamy wciąż robotę do zrobienia. Ten świat będzie wyglądał tak, jak my zechcemy, by wyglądał.” Galeria Turalyon.jpg Turalyon_Cropped.jpg High_Exarch_Turalyon.jpg|Model Wielkiego Egzarchy Turalyona w Patchu 7.3.0. TuralyonSoA.jpg en:Turalyon de:Turalyon es:Turalyon fr:Turalyon Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Order of the Silver Hand Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Kapłani